Guns 'N Roses
by Expendable Red Shirt
Summary: I'm Mail Jeevas. More commonly known as Matt. I lived a normal life in a normal town – until a mafia boss proclaimed his undying love for me and kidnapped me right from my classroom! He's such a freak. I could never love him back… right? Mello/Matt, AU


**AN-** So yeah, this is a new story I'm doing :3. I think you can tell from the summary what it's about. Since the title is Guns N' Roses, every chapter title is the name of a Guns N' Roses song. Great idea, right XD?

This first chapter is sort of uneventful till near the end, but I needed you to know what Matt's life was like before the kidnapping, and who he associated with, because the characters may come up in later chapters –hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink. Sorry for any mistakes, this is unbeta'd - then again, many of my stories are unbeta'd so this should be about the same.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Death Note, and I'm not making any money writing this fanfiction (I wish!). I also don't own Disney Channel, or any of their movies from the 90's (thank goodness). Oh, and I don't own Boeing, either, but my dad works there as an engineer XD. Actually, several of my friends' dads work there, too.

* * *

**Guns N' Roses**

**Chapter 1: Nice Boys**

"Maaaaaaatt! Liiiiiiiiight! Knock-knock!" my best friend Misa trilled, coming into my house without pausing to knock. Oh well, it was always unlocked while we were home, anyway. "Good morning!"

We lived in a small town in Connecticut. I won't specify the name of the town, because I've learned since then to be more private with that sort of information. Though I suppose you could just track me down using my name… Anyway, our town had a crime rate of literally zero percent. The population was exactly 1,814, soon to be 1,816, because Mrs. Jennings was pregnant with twins. Yes, we were such a small town, that our population number seemed to increase dramatically, at least percentage-wise, whenever someone had a kid.

There was – probably still is, I don't know – one high school, and then one middle and elementary school (it had both in the same building). It was absolutely impossible to walk down the street without seeing somebody you knew. Everyone knew each other somehow. Like, _oh, that's the cheerleader captain's dad_, or _oh, that lady works with Cory's aunt at the doctor's office_. You know, that kind of town.

So generally speaking, nobody bothered to lock their doors while they were home. If you knew someone well enough, you just walked right into their house, or knocked, if you weren't as close to them.

So where was I? Oh right, Misa, who was so close to us she was practically family, had walked in while we were eating breakfast.

"Oh hi, Misa," Mom said, smiling happily.

Misa skipped over and sat down in the empty chair next to mine, as always. Dad passed down the plate of eggs and the bowl of various types of chopped-up melons, and Misa helped herself to only the watermelon and the honeydew melon, as always. She had been eating a most of her meals at our house ever since her mother got sick… two years ago. The poor woman wasn't going to be able to hold out for much longer, but Misa would never admit it.

"Oh, Misa, Matt?" Mom spoke up as we ate. "Don't forget about your lessons. They start as soon as you and Matt finish your homework."

Mom had begun teaching Misa and I to cook – Misa for obvious reasons, and me because "women love a man who can cook".

Yes, I know, my life is sounding more and more like a cheesy family sitcom, without any of the melodrama. Well, that's how my life was. Was, being the key word.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. On this day, my life was still completely small-town idyllic.

Two minutes later, Dad was leaving for his work at Boeing. Many parents in the town worked for Boeing, simply because it was the only big company that had an office there. Any adult who didn't work at Boeing was either in a medical profession (Dentist, Doctor, Optometrist, etc.), in an administrative/teaching position, or owned one of the several small businesses and restaurants in town. Though I'll be honest with you, most married women were stay-at-home moms, if for no other reason than that's what they were expected to be. Yeah, our town was sexist. It's not my fault, so don't hate me for it. I never said I agreed with that view – honestly, I don't give a crap what _anyone _does for their job, male or female.

After we finished breakfast and helped clear the table, Misa and I had a half hour left before school to finish the last three problems on the math homework that we hadn't done the night before. Light, genius that he is, took one look over my shoulder and the paper and told us the answer to all three of them.

This was the routine. Misa would eat breakfast with us, the she, Light, and I would walk to school, which was only a few blocks away (everything was only a few blocks away in our town, really).

Misa and I had every single class together except for sports (well, everyone in our grade had every single class together, not counting electives and sports), because I was in tennis while she was on track team. Sports was always pure torture for me, because I had only picked tennis because Light was the star player of the varsity team and could coach me at home, giving me a special advantage; a good thing, yes, but I hated tennis, so it didn't really matter to me.

Most kids went home for lunch, including us, and Mom always had something new ready for us (she was constantly trying out different lunch dishes, some of which were definitely _not _edible).

After school, all three of us would walk back home (well Misa would come to our house, but it should really have counted as her home because she lived there, like, ninety percent of the time) and do our homework at the dining room table, because my mom didn't want us "hiding out in your rooms all your lives". Mom would make us lemonade and snacks (I know, cliché, but everything about my life was as cliché as a Disney Channel movie from the 90's), and Light would finish his homework much quicker than Misa or I ever could (Misa because she wasn't smart enough, me because I was an extremely lazy genius). Then Light would change into his tennis clothes and leave for practice with the varsity team.

After Misa and I finished our homework, Mom would hold cooking lessons. They always consisted of learning more about the basics of cooking and presentation, then the specifics for one particular dish, then preparing that dish.

After that was done, We would play video games in the living room (Misa was cool like that) until Mom decided we'd been inside for long enough and made us stay outside until dinner (we would usually go to the park or grab some smoothies – shut up, I know they're girly – on Main Street). Dad always somehow managed to get home five minutes before dinner started.

Whenever Misa's mother was well enough to be staying at home, albeit always with a personal caretaker, Misa would go home after dinner. If her mother was too sick to be at home and was staying at the hospital, Misa would eat dinner with us and sleep in the guest room. She used the room so much that most of her belongings from her actual room were now in there. Misa's father had died in a plane crash when he was going to visit his brother in California, and since her mom was usually at the hospital and she was usually staying at out place, Misa's house was almost always empty. She was likely to move in with us permanently when (not if, unfortunately) her mother passed.

Anyway, then I'd battle my insomnia (ha! That's a joke, just to let you know. I sleep deeply and easily) and go to sleep, and the next day it would start all over again. Fun, fun. And that's sarcasm.

Maybe it's wrong, but sometimes I wished I had a life more like Misa's. Okay, yeah, that's horrible. Why would I ever wish death on parents who never did anything wrong by me? Because it would be something interesting, that's why. Yeah, I'm strange. Deal. You'd be bored too if you lived my life up until that point.

But after that day, I wouldn't be able to call my life boring anymore.

So, back to where I left off before describing my uneventful daily life, Misa and I finished our math homework (with Light's help, as I mentioned before) and the three of us set off for school.

Misa was hitting on Light the whole way there of course, but they it was more joking than anything. Misa used to have a major crush Light, who is two years older than us (now a senior in high school while we are sophomores). It was creepy because Misa has always been just like family to me, and she was hitting on my older brother, who really _is _family – it felt like a sibling of mine was in love with another sibling. Again, creepy. The obsession with him ended, though, when Misa's mother got sick and she started pretty much living with us. Because then it _really _felt like she was my sibling, and I guess she started feeling the same thing about Light, and now she didn't seem to be in love with him anymore. She liked joking about it, though.

When we got to the school, Light went one way, to the senior wing, while Misa and I headed another, to, as you might've guessed, the sophomore wing.

Our first class of the day was science class, which we passed notes in, as always, because that was the only class where we didn't sit in front of, behind, or next to each other and the teacher was completely blind.

Next was tech, my favorite class. I am such a techy-type geek, not to mention an avid gamer. I know what you're thinking: _nerd_.

I'll have you know, I was actually considered 'dreamy' by the majority of the school's female population _and_ by a few of the males. That's a joke, stupid – no guy in my town would ever be gay, and if he was he would either have to move away or hide it his whole life, because not only was the town sexist, it was, as a whole, homophobic to the extreme, as conservative as you could get. And again I say, don't get mad at me. Just because my town was judgmental doesn't mean I am – far from it, actually.

Anyway, I excelled in tech, and the teacher actually trusted my answer over anything he thought he knew or was taught/teaching.

I was also an excellent hacker – not that ever got to exercise my hacking muscle (my _only _strong muscle, and it's not even a literal one!), at least not when I was living in my small town. But those skills came in handy when the school staff accidentally shut themselves out of the system. I hacked it easily and was excused from homework for a whole week. It was pretty awesome. And considering that was the first week of freshman year, I definitely made a name for myself.

After tech, we had break. Misa and I joked around in the courtyard, our choice hang out spot for break because it was so close to math, our third class of the day.

Ugh, math class.

The bell rang and Misa and I let out a collective groan. To set the record straight, I wasn't _bad _at math. Technically speaking, I'm a genius. I.Q. of over two hundred, which apparently equals "immeasurable genius". So I could do math. But it was so easy it bored me, and unlike the other subjects held none of my interest. Just memorize the formulas and you know everything you need to know for math. _Snoooore_.

So I already hated it _before _the event that occurred that day, in that God-forsaken class.

As the teacher, Miss James, went over the lesson plan quickly and precisely, as always, I was calculating (in math – imagine that!) the amount of times I would have to bash my head on my desk to go unconscious, or at least be sent to the nurse's office. Hmm, if I hit it hard enough, it might only take a few blows. Though I didn't want to cause _permanent_ injury… so maybe hitting it more times but not as hard would be better. Of course, somebody might stop me if I took too long…

"Matt," Misa whispered from her the seat on my right. "Why are you glaring at your desk? Are you–"

Here question was cut short as the door was kicked – yes, _kicked_; violently, I might add – open. In walked an angry-looking blond he-she (I would have said it was a she for sure, except those tight pants were outlining something most women don't have…) wearing all leather and crunching on a chocolate bar.

Behind the possible transvestite were two very huge, ugly, muscle-bound men – they could have been in the mafia. Maybe they were. Each was holding a very dangerous-looking machine gun, the kind that can put thirty bullets through you in less than two seconds.

The blond one at the front – who I had to admit would have been pretty hot had he/she not been ready to kill and had I been given a positive gender – held a handgun out in front of him (her?). The gun had a cross on the side and a little cross key chain hanging down from it, both of which made sense when you saw the blond's rosary, not that any of the crosses or religious stuff looked totally at home on his outfit, but s/he still totally rocked the look.

Leave it to me to notice how attractive someone is in a possible life-or-death situation.

God I hoped it was a girl.

The whole class stared, open-mouthed but silent, at the intruders pointing guns at us. Even Mrs. James had shut up, a rare occurrence for her. The s/he finished the chocolate bar and threw the wrapper aside.

"Where is Mail Jeevas?" the blonde, answering any questions I had about _his_ gender, yelled in a very deep voice.

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit_ – you have the bulk of what was going around my mind at that moment.

"I-I," Mrs. James stuttered.

The blond looked around the room, and I tried to hide my head behind my backpack. If he had seen me before, he would definitely know if he saw me again. My hair was naturally an unnaturally bright shade of red, and I always wore orange goggles (from back when I was on swim team – just never took them off after I got out of the water; they were now part of my signature 'look'). I was sort of impossible to miss.

My backpack shield obviously did not work, because I heard the gun '_click'_. I was no expert when it came to guns, but I knew this was cocked and ready to kill.

"You, come here," he ordered. I sunk down lower in my seat. Maybe he wasn't talking to me… "Don't try to hide! I'm talking to you, cherry top. Stand up, and come over here."

I took a deep breath and stood up, inching out of my desk. I walked down the aisle like a criminal being brought to the electric chair, and noticed everyone's eyes were following my movements. Misa looked about ready to jump out of her seat, but I looked her in the eye and shook my head. I didn't need her getting killed, especially not because of me.

"Walk faster!" he demanded, and I sped up my pace. "And take the goggles off." I quickly pulled the goggles down so they hung around my neck. I didn't need to give the blond any reason to shoot me, not that this guy seemed like the type who would need a reason before sending a bullet through your brain, anyway.

"Mail Jeevas," he growled when I got up to the front of the class. The gun was still pointed at me. I screwed my eyes shut, not wanting to watch my death approaching. But then he said something I never expected. "I love you."

My eyes flew open. "Huh?" I barely had time to gasp out, before his lips were on mine in a totally one-sided kiss. I didn't like the feeling I was getting from this kiss, not any more than I liked the shiver that went up my spine or the moan I barely managed to hold back when his tongue invaded my mouth. I didn't like the tingles I get when he trailed his slim finer down my back. But thankfully he broke the spell he had over me when he grabbed my butt. I jumped, shocked and scared, biting his tongue, pushing him away, and screamed.

"A fighter, huh?" he said, smirking evilly. "Good. This should be much more fun then."

"U-uhm…" I stuttered, scared past the point of full sentences or logical thought.

"Just save that attitude for when we get back to headquarters."

What was _that _supposed to mean? Did I want to know? I think my eyes took up half my head at this point. "U-uh, I-I don't… I c –"

He tucked his gun back into the front of his tight leather pants and nodded to the two hulking men that had come here with him. They seemed to take that as their cue, because the next thing I knew, one had grabbed me from behind to hold back while the other one blindfolded and gagged me and tied my wrists together. Then I was thrown over one of the big guys' shoulder.

As we left the class (I could tell we were leaving the classroom because people in there finally got past the initial shock and had started to panic, but the noise was quickly fading), all I could think was:

Like I needed _another_ reason to hate math class.

* * *

**AN- **And that's how it happened. Sorry that most of this chapter was pretty boring. But the action picks up in the next one! This will be MelloxMatt, we just have to wait for Matt to fall in love with Mello XD! I'll be balancing this story with Finding Matt, so I'm not sure how steady the updates will be. Hope there are a few people out there who liked this! Also, the rating might go up. Might. Depends if I have the courage to write a lemon or if the readers even want one (if you don't you're saving me a lot of trouble).

Please review to let me know if you want me to continue or if I should just give up on this now ^^;;


End file.
